Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device having an operating member that is movably mounted with respect to a fixed member to rotate a cable takeup member.
Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle operating devices for controlling various components of the bicycle. Some bicycles are provided with a drive train having multiple gears that allows the rider to select a particular gear for a particular situation. A bicycle operating device is usually provided for the rider to manually change gears of the drive train. This type of operating devices is often called a bicycle shifter, and is used to operate a gear changing device (e.g., a derailleur or an internal hub gear mechanism) to select a desired gear ratio.